Deseo de Navidad
by pipe92
Summary: "En vispera de navidad; Gohan nunca permitiria que su amada justiciera quedara con los sentimientos amargos de su pasado. Todo con tal de ver sus bellos ojos azules, brillando con intensidad en nochebuena"


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo único Una Navidad diferente**

La tarde no era fría para la fecha , se suponía que el invierno debía haber llegado hace mucho , pero parecía que el otoño se resistía a dejar su lugar , las hojas amarill-rojas aún se encontraban sujetas a los árboles , luchando por permanecer ahí a pesar del cambio de estación . Y en la preparatoria Orange Star todos los estudiantes ayudaban adornar su sala de clases , como preparativos para la celebración de la Navidad.

Todos excepto una persona que para las fiestas de fin de año solo significaban dolor , un recuerdo amargo de lo que había perdido en la vida , una bofetada de la realidad que le recordaba que aunque era muy fuerte se podía derrumbar y era por eso que no estaba colaborando con sus compañeros . se habría ido a su casa pero aun faltaban mas clases.

Gohan quien estaba en la sala ayudando a Iresa a colocar figuras navideñas se extraño que la pelinegra no estuviera con ellos ,aunque sabia el carácter de esta no pensó que no fuera una chica festiva , claro que nunca imagino que Videl fuera alguien fiestera y alocada como su amiga rubia , pero tampoco alguien que no participará en las fiestas familiares.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? para que no estés con los demás - Pregunta curioso Gohan desde la puerta de la azotea.

\- No pasa nada solo que no soy muy fanática de la Navidad , eso es todo - Dice la pelinegra sin girarse manteniendo la vista en el paisaje de la ciudad.

\- Pero ¿porque? . Si es un época muy especial sobre todo para pasarla con amigos y familia - Cuestiona el hijo de Goku sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

\- Creo que sobrevaloras la Navidad , Gohan - Comenta con molestia por la insistencia del muchacho.

\- ¿Que la Navidad está sobrevalorada? y ¿como específicamente? - Pregunta nuevamente el Semisaiyajin aún sin saber que era lo que le sucedía.

\- Tu no lo entiendes Gohan , vives en un mundo de fantasía , no todos somos como tú - Alega molesta la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño por lo fastidiosa que se estaba haciendo la conversación.

\- Creo que no estás de humor para hablar - Menciona Gohan viendo que no obtenía respuestas.

\- Francamente tienes razón no estoy de humor para hablar o para ir a decorar y sino tuviéramos clases más tarde ya me habría ido.

El silencio invadió el lugar , Gohan suspiro derrotado al no poder sacar más información de lo que le ocurría a su amiga , decidió volver a su sala de clases seguramente Iresa necesitaría más ayuda , aunque cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que ya todo el salón de encontraba adornado , quedó maravillado por el resultado que entre todos había realizado y desde un rincón era observando por Iresa , quien sabía porque el Semisaiyajin tenía aquella cara de decepción.

\- Que bello es el amor ¿no lo crees? - Menciona la rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿El amor? , no entiendo a qué te refieres - Cuestiona Gohan sin saber que era lo que su compañera decía.

\- No te hagas el tonto , tu cara refleja lo inevitable , fuiste a ver a Videl a la azotea - Comenta Iresa acercándose más a Gohan.

\- Yo solo fui a ver que era lo que le pasaba , para ver si podía ayudarla en algo - Responde de manera sincera el Semisaiyajin.

\- Creo que eso será imposible , no existe nada que puedas hacer por ella - Dice la chica sorprendiendo al pelinegro con aquella declaración.

\- ¿Porque? , ¿que es lo que le pasa? - Pregunta Gohan aún más interesado en lo que le ocurría a la hija de Mr Satán

\- Todo es por su madre - Declara la amiga de Videl.

\- Pero si su madre está muerta además que tiene que ver con la Navidad -

\- Es por eso su madre murió el día 25 , ambas tuvieron una discusión y no se pudo disculpar - Explica Iresa lo que había sucedido hace muchos años atrás.

\- Se lo que se siente perder a alguien y no poder decirle todo lo que querías - Susurra el Semisaiyajin recordando o ocurrido con Cell y su padre.

\- Ella está torturada por no haber podido disculparse de su madre y no haber podido entregarle su regalo.

\- Ahora entiendo porque su actitud - Comento el primogénito de Goku entendiendo el comportamiento de Videl.

El día termino sin mayores contratiempos en Ciudad Satán y para Gohan significaba que debía ir a comprar los regalos para su familia y amigos para la Navidad , por suerte había hecho una lista de cosas que sería buena regalar y suficiente dinero para comprarlas , como un nuevo Dogi para su padre o un álbum de fotografías para su madre , una pelota de fútbol para Goten y cuando finalmente llegó a Videl no sabía que podía regalarle.

Aunque se dio cuenta que nada que le regalará a la pelinegra la haría feliz , pero nada más podía hacer para cambiar lo sucedido , pero una idea cruzo su cabeza de lo que podía hacer y junto a sus bolsas salió volando rumbo al templo de kamisama , esperando que todo resultará como el pensando , en el templo era esperado por Picolo quien había sentido su presencia acercarse.

\- No esperaba que vinieras en esta epoca del año Supongo ¿que no viniste a entrenar? - Pregunta el Namek curioso del porque la presencia del muchacho.

\- Por desgracia el motivo de mi visita es otro , es por una pregunta sobre las esferas del dragon - Responde Gohan de forma muy seria.

\- ¿Sobre las esferas? y ¿que es lo que deseas saber de ellas? - Pregunta Picolo.

\- Pues es sobre viajes en el tiempo , se que usted ahora tiene los conocimientos del antiguo kamisama - Menciona el gran saiyaman sorprendido al Namek por lo que pedía.

-Es un tema muy peligroso si no pides el deseo correcto puees generar mas daño del que querias arreglar , debes ser especifico con tu deseo.

\- ¿Y que tan especifico debo ser? - Inquiere el pelinegro para saber cómo debía pedir su deseo sin problemas.

\- Lo mas que puedas debes dar la fecha exacta y pedir que el cambio solo sea por un dia para evitar algún problema - Sugiere el ex enemigo de Goku como método para evitar algún problema en el tiempo.

\- Y ¿puedo solicitar que yo o otra persona sienta ese cambio?

\- Creo que es posible no es nada complicado para hacerlo - Menciona de forma serena mientras se daba vueltas.

El Namek se retiro sin hacer mayores preguntas confiaba en el juicio de Gohan y sabia que cualquier cosa que este estuviera planeando no podía ser nada malo , mientras que el hijo de Goku tenia otra parada que hacer , una en la corporación capsula para poder tener el rastreador del dragón de parte de Bulma , la cual convenció de entregarselo revelándole sus intenciones , la científica de cabello azul comprendió sus razones y decidió dárselo considerando que sus motivos eran nobles , con el radar en sus manos el semisaiyajin emprendió vuelo para reunir las 7 esferas.

La mañana de noche buena había llegado y en ciudad Satán todos se preparaban para celebrarla ,menos Videl quien despertaba mal humorada , esperado que aquellos dos días terminar lo mas pronto posible , aunque algo había cambiado su habitación , era mucho mas grande que lo habitual y decorada para navidad , siendo que ella no lo había hecho después de todo hace años no decoraba nada . Para la pelinegra era muy raro lo que estaba pasando tanto que no podía asimilarlo decidió ir al baño a refrescarse , aunque cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era mas pequeña , había vuelto hacer una niña de 6 años . Aunque antes de que pudiera sacar alguna conclusión la puerta de su habitación , viendo nuevamente a su madre entrar corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- Creí que aún estabas molesta conmigo - Dice Miguel sorprendida del repentino cambio de actitud de su hija.

\- Solo fueron tonterias sin importancia , no podría estar enojada contigo siempre - Comenta la pequeña ojiazul mientras algunas pequeñas lágrimas caía por su rostro.

\- Vaya suenas muy madura , ¿que te paso anoche para que cambiarás? - Pregunta divertida y a la vez curiosa de lo que le pasaba a su pequeña.

\- Nada mamá solo cambie de opinión , tu eres mi madre y te quiero mucho - Comenta la ojiazul muy feliz por cerca su madre nuevamente.

\- Yo también mi pequeña no importa lo que pase siempre te voy a querer - responde Miguel acariciando la cabeza de Videl.

\- ¿Y si mañana no estuvieras? - Cuestiona Videl sabiendo que podía cambiar las cosas si advertida de lo sucedido.

\- Si mañana no estoy , voy a estar contigo este donde esté , pero yo vine a despedirme tengo un vuelo -

\- ¿Porque no te quedas aquí con nosotros? - sugiere la pelinegra esperando poder cambiar el futuro si tenía la posibilidad.

\- Sabes que es muy importante sino no lo fuera no me tendría que ir , debes ser un niña fuerte yo volveré - Manifiesta su madre dándole entender que no importaba lo que pasará.

\- Pero antes que te vaya quiero entregarte algo - Dice resignada a la posibilidad de que su madre no se fuera.

Videl sabía que no debía cambiar el pasado , pero podía aún entregarle su regalo a su madre antes que ella se fuera , la pequeña pelinegra corrió hacia su ropero para sacar el regalo que tenía para su madre , no había olvidado aquel pequeño obsequio que nunca entrego , era una pequeña caja de música que su padre le ayudo a comprar , una vez que se la entrego su madre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. La pelinegra vio como su madre se iba pero a diferencia de lo sucedido la primera vez ahora no tenía un sentimiento amargo en su corazón , sino una sensación de alivio de haber cerrado un ciclo de muchos años.

Luego de que su madre se fuera podía pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo , definitivamente todo lo que estaba pasando era obra de las esferas del dragón y a su vez de Gohan , no había otra explicación para que volviera a repetir el mismo momento pero con otro resultado ,tampoco podia ser un sueño a ser tan nítido todo, sentada en su cama pensando en lo que habia vivido se percato que alguien estaba en su ventana , un pequeño niño de cabellera larga y con dogi morado la estaba saludando mientras flotaba , la pequeña pelinegra salio corriendo para abrir la ventana para que el extraño niño pudiera entrar.

\- Gohan no habia la necesidad de hacer todo esto - Dice Videl de forma de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho.

\- Creí que el mejor regalo que podía hacer era que te pudieras reconciliar con tu madre - Menciona el joven Semisaiyajin con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Y ¿que va a pasar ahora con la navidad en la actualidad? , ¿la perderemos? - Pregunta la ojiazul curiosa por las repercusiones del deseo.

\- De hecho no , cuando este dia termine el deseo se perderá y volveremos nuevamente al 24 de diciembre de la actualidad - Explica Gohan lo que su maestro le había sugerido que hiciera.

\- Si que lo has pensado en todo - Dice Videl antes de sentir culpa por haberlo tratado mal - Lamento la forma en la que te hablé antes.

\- No te preocupes tenías tus razones-

\- Te lo recomendaré cuando volvamos al presente - Comenta la ojiazul antes de darle un leve beso en la mejilla.

El día transcurrió como debió hacerlo sin la interferencia de las esferas del dragón , Videl nuevamente despertó en su habitación tal y como la recordaba , miro su reloj comunicador para ver si la fecha correspondiente , para verificar si había regresado a la actualidad y cuando corroboro que si lo estaba sonrió y marcó el número de la casa de Gohan para invitarlo a su casa para pasar la Navidad con ella y su padre.


End file.
